


Prologue: Rulers And Their Game

by CiciTypes17



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciTypes17/pseuds/CiciTypes17
Summary: One night can make Amber learn a lot, let us see what motivates her into becoming Rebel.





	Prologue: Rulers And Their Game

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Rebels of Amber, a series about those who try to fight in wars against Eris: The Elemental Ruler of Strife, all whilst learning about other parts of Vurysia, their comrades and themselves.
> 
> If you like this, I will be typing more in the future though who knows how long that would take.

"Vurysia... world of the divided.

At first there was nothing, until five of the divine beings known as the Elemental Rulers came before us; the Rulers made our world with the Five Kings, gave it life but most importantly, free will; which can only take one Ruler to get far more interested in our kind.

Eris: the Elemental Ruler of Strife wanted to test the limits of each living being; including some she created by hand, so she began toying with them, predicting their every movement as she found it quite fun and it keeps her job well.

The other Elemental Rulers were not pleased with her behaviour, but they cannot argue that they realise that living beings needed to adapt for the worst; by their own created world that Eris twisted into with rule.

So in order to keep Eris from unleashing her largest rein of destruction, the Four Kings decided to make rules of every Elemental Ruler so if they disobey those rules, they suffer the consequences.

The rules cannot be changed once the Five Kings agreed on them.

Eris was a creative Ruler as she suffered no consequences, even though she's causing Vurysia to suffer, the rules that were stated were not the actions she was doing.

Eris then challenged the Kings and the Rulers to a game that'll only happens once in a new century as they were fed up with her chaos that no being should witness.

They accepted the game to prevent Eris from going overboard and if they lose to Eris, Vurysia will suffer with them.

The only rule of the game is that once an idea has gave the Rulers a victory, they have to make it a tradition. The Traditions of Rebels.

The Elemental Rulers won the first game and the unpredictable game went on for eons and eons."

...

"That was a good story, mummy!" A child with short lilac hair and amber eyes gleamed as her mother closed the book she read to her and puts it away on a nearby shelf.

“But why can't Eris be nice to anyone?”  
The child also had a family trademark, her under-eyes were the Vurysia Family crest and each dot under there determines who is the eldest sibling.

"Yes... it was, Rulers are very complicated beings, something they share with a majority of people in Vurysia and some day Amber," the mother turned to her with her serious yet calm eyes turned to her eldest.  
The eldest's eyes lit up

"You or Mummy have to be prepared for anything. If I join your ancestors, set your own standards as both Ruler and Leader, understood?" The mother gave her 10 year old a kiss on the cheek as she tucked her into her big girl's bed.

"Good night, darling." Those were Queen Dia's last words.

“Night mummy... and I understand.” The princess drifted away thanks to the cosiness of her bed and stuffed animals, the story helped Amber to sleep too.  
Dia smiled and left the room.  
...

FWOOM!

“!!!” Amber woke up in a panic. It only has been five hours since she has dozed off.

Is Eris back? Is Mummy and Daddy okay?  
All these thoughts ran through the young princess innocent mind as she ran out of her room and tried find the source of the noise.

“Princess!” it’s the guards, two of them tried to get her so that they can get her back into her room. The same guards who guard the bedroom floors of the castle, some of the guards were getting Dia's other children away

Their hands were so close, they almost grabbed her arms... until a remarkable discovery came like a clichéd miracle.

“No!” Just like that, the guards backed off unwillingly, they flew into the walls like they were a pair of the many basketballs Ruby owns.

Plap plap, huffing and gasping echoed through the halls as Amber hurries to the dungeons, the stairs is a long spiral and at the bottom, the usually secured entrance to the dungeons awaits.

She's seen her mother go down there before when Amber peaked through her bedroom door so she must be there!

Amber tried to slide down the metal stair rail like the heroes she sees in pictures but as she was a quarter down, thanks to the fabric of her nightwear, her butt slipped and her knees and palm were now sore from landing.

But she kept going.

She finally made it to the bottom of the spiral until she stopped and sees a figure, an unwelcomed figure from the ten year old who just wanted to see if her parents were okay.

“My poor daughter...” the figure spoke in as he walked towards Amber, the voice hasn't got sympathy, it has malice.

Amber fell on her butt as she just stared at the creepy prisoner who called her “his poor daughter” and slowly walked towards her as he was a giant compared to her.

“W-where is the Queen and King?!” The ten year old yelled as she could get her words out calmly like she usually does, her blood boils with anger but her skin freezes with fear as behind the man was a sight to avoid, fire, fire everywhere, strife everywhere as that what Amber is getting.

“With their ancestors...” the man replied in his low and chilling voice that made Amber cold and very unresponsive.

Her final promise to her mother came true.

“How? WHY?!”

“Because my Queen asked me to, all according to her many plans.

Plans? What plans?

“Goodbye, Amber.”

“Amber!” an elderly celtic voice calls from the spiral stairs. There are also fast footprints echoing too but not fast enough to keep up with the giant walking to an inked filled portal that can fit a man. The figure left without a trace.

Fagen Alba, a man in his late 50's came downstairs, his beard is grey and in a low braid, his wolf ear are grey too with his golden eyes.

He’s just as tall as Amber as he hurried, then he stands next to her trying to get her attention.  
Amber could use a familiar face to calm her down.

“Grandfather Alba, Cain escaped!” Amber cried as two of the guards just came in the room not too long after Fagen. They were shocked as no child should every have to witness the scenery so sickeningly serious.

“And yet there was nothing you could have done to prevent it, it's not your fault or anything. Guards,” Fagen calmly called the two men that accompanies Fagen.

“Take Amber to The Five Kings Monastery, I'll be there before the next half hour.”

“Yes sir.” They replied in the same calm tone of voice, then they took Amber away from the unspeakable crime.

“Wait! But mummy!”

“We know princess, Sir Fagen will check the scene out.”

“But...” Amber’s eye are watering as one guard cradled her and the other walked behind with a spear at the ready.

“Fagen will tell you what happened once he's done having a look round, so please, bear with him!”

Then there were nothing than a pair of fast footsteps heading out the 2nd floor from the spiral staircase and down the hallway with sets of armour, each one holding a flagged spear and one of those spears stands out above the rest.

The orange, purple and gold flag is the one. The one with Aether's symbol. The one that Rebel holds.  
The guard who carries nothing than his own lance pulled the flagged lance upwards and then...

PHZZZZZZZT! The sound of steam opened the wall and there stood a machine, a machine that is still well-kept and is still activating a purple vortex.

Amber couldn't help but to be in pulled into the amazing sight, as the guard walked into another room.

A room wasn't seen in the castle, so wherever they are, she could only think of one place:  
“Sister!” a young boy raced up to her and the soldier, trying to get his sister down.

“Galena! Let your sister down before you try hugging her!” a elderly maid cried as she stormed towards them, glaring at the young prince.

Galena walked up to her as he showed off a sulking face.

“Sorry Mrs Muffiton.”

The guard let Amber down as the vortex closed behind them.

“No!” Amber cried as she raced towards the now closed vortex.

“What about Grandad Fagen?!”

“Don't worry, Princess!” the soldier came up to her and grasped her wrist.

“Fagen Alba was a key aspect for our services and even in his old age...” the soldier failed to notice the vortex was reopening and out came the devil.  
“... he was still yapping and showing us how it's done, he’s a show-off!”

“You're lucky now this isn't the right time for me firing ya.” Fagen scowled at the soldier as the latter jumped at the sight of his boss, but also relieved that he and another child that was sleeping on his shoulders were safe.

“Sorry sir! Relieved that you and Alexander are okay!” The Soldier saluted.

Alexander is still fast asleep despite the ruckus, his large, fuzzy set of minty hair is almost covering his face, his little Wolven ears were twitching a bit.  
“Thank you, couldn't leave him behind.”

“Alex!” Amber whispered gleefully to see another sibling safe and sound, knowing that she couldn't wake up her three year old brother.

“But... what about Ruby and Iolite?”

“They're here!” Mrs Muffiton showed her two girls that almost look identical except that one is awake and the other is asleep; one has white, wild hair whilst the other has dark, softly kept hair; one looked tomboyish and the other looked feminine.

“Amber!” The wild one raced to her older sister and crashed on top of her.

“Ruby!” The crash was quite loud that Alex flinched with a tiny “squeak!” so no wonder Amber was a bit mad at her but like in any situation like this, she couldn't have this emotion for long.

The noise however did wake up the other girl, the girl got up but there was something different about her; her fringe was in her face, specifically her eyes were not shown, even though you could still see why

“Iolite, you can move that fringe now!” her twin said and so she did thanks to her sleep mask, revealing her red eyes being scarred from forehead to halfway down her nose.

“Amber... y-you're o-o-okay?” she stuttered as she shakes, walking up to her sisters.

“Yeah... I'm fine.” Amber sat up whilst she is still hugging Ruby, offered her right arm to Iolite and the sisters embraced themselves.

It’s been too early for the children, the sky was cracking dawn blue, but the landscapes were still pitch black.  
Which is why the children were in a bedroom each, but these bedrooms was not from the castle.  
In each room, there were brick walls with a glass window each, they have finely black criss-cross patterns and then they were large and wide enough to be like a pair of doors, there were also seats with cushions by the window sides and a like any ordinary bedroom, there is a desk, chair, bookshelf, wardrobe, drawers and a bed.

In one room, Amber sat by the window side, of course she was restless, how could you blame her?  
Hearing that loud explosion?  
Seeing her cruel enemy in the flames?  
Or even being taken away by the guards without seeing her parents for the last time?

All of these are running through her head. She needs to take charge now that she got the news that the King and Queen have perished.

“Rebel...” the only word that snapped Amber from her trance.

Why did she just thought of that? What was that voice in her head?

“Hello?” Amber was now only talking to herself, talking to her empty room with nothing too special. (Since she's only been here over night.)

“Remember what happened when you tried to get to your parents?” That voice again, a calm, collected yet serious deep feminine voice.

It took Amber a while until she had an idea who it was and why the voice was here.

“My Elemental Powers were activated, weren't they, Aether?”

“Yes on that and my name, close your eyes and think of my name.” Amber did so and though it took her a bit of time, she now sees herself floating in an abyss, she was still breathing much to her shock.

Light soon came in front of her as her she looked to her right, in front is glorious sight.

Large, glowing, orange figure with a feminine face, downed in white robes, it's almost hard to tell what body type she has, but what is known is that despite her soft, tranquil robes, she also has sharp, golden shoulder pads, well decorated golden wrist armour with shin armour that does nothing to her already bare feet and a very unusually shaped crown that would usually be impossible to where on one's head due to the size and lack of support, but somehow it stays there.

There is only ivory in her eyes.

“Amber...you have to become the next Rebel, Eris has returned and I am sure why, one of her followers have tried to awake her and that she did.”

“Rebel, my mother, the queen has told me about Rebels but... I thought it was a tale!”

“A tale, yes but she never stated if it was a fairy tale nor if the tale is proved, but then again, even though she prepared herself for a threat, it never came to her, nor her father, nor his mother...”

“Mother knew about this and so did one of my grandfathers and great grandmother?”

“Yes, but due to Eris'... usual antics, they couldn't be sure when to be on alert or not, but now there has been a sign of Eris' involvement, you need to be ready.”

“But... I can't be in war yet!”

“I'm not saying to be ready right now, you need to be able to fight by yourself, know who is your friend or foe and recruit other Elemental Masters like yourself... or just those that can fight for themselves, it's your call.”

“So... I have to know all of this, easy!” That's Amber Vi Vurysia for ya! Someone who wants to get the jobs done and having little to no problem with them.

“Don't be so sure.” Aether smirked as she gave a bit of a finger wave. (Like one of those pose pricks who usually is trying to say goodbye, very sarcastically?)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Amber then snapped back into reality, one moment she was talking to a divine being with a bit of a prickly attitude at the end and now she’s back in her room ready to run over a wardrobe!

“Amber... can I come in?” There’s her guide!

“Um... yes!” Amber then ran up and dived back in bed in a panic, of course is anyone finds out she's been up all night, she'd be in trouble and same applies for the others.

But as rushing things would have it, she just bumped her head on the headboard with full force.

“OW!”

“Amber!” In a panic, Fagen kicked the door open, causing even the frame to fall forward.

“Expensive bad habit.” Amber grunts as she began rubbing her head, still laying there as she rubs her head.

“Y-yes... I suppose that needs a patch up-“

“Again...”

“Yes... again, but heard from Alsvidr that Aether has you as her new Master.”

“Yeah, I need to be Rebel!” Amber stood up on her bed as she remains eye contacted to her grandad.  
There’s a slight pause of speech from the both of them, then the last one that spoken broke the silence.

“I NEED to be Rebel, Grandad Fagen! Eris is back and mother's been preparing and my other grandad prepared before he died and... and...”

“Amber, AMBER, AMBER!” It's usually rare for Fagen to shout to his grandchildren but since he understands what Amber is going through and what she's saying, what he originally tried to do ended up with him snapping at her. He then motioned her to sit down on the bed, he then did the same.

“Sorry, I know it's not like me getting in a paddy but I need you to calm down and then explain everything,”  
Amber nodded.

“So tell me, you need to be the next Rebel and you know Eris has returned.”  
Amber nodded.  
“Do you know how unpredictable Eris is?”

“No, but mother couldn't decided whether to be ready or not because not EVERYTHING is caused by Eris.”

“That's true, your mother never knew what to expect from Eris, but once you're ready, I can start training you.”

Amber's eyes lit up and like any other ten year old, she shot

“Thank you Grandad Fagen! I promise to do my-“

“HOWEVER...”

Amber’s glee turned into worry, if Fagen or anyone for that matter says “HOWEVER” in that tone of voice, there is bound to be some consequences.  
“You'll also need to balance your studies as the next heir to the throne as well as learning how to control your newly found powers from Aether.”  
“What?!”

“Are you excited?” Fagen asked in a playful manner.  
No voices for a bit, yet again.

“Aether! You knew about this!” Amber screamed to herself and then she can hear laughter.

“Ha ha ha ha, I told you it wouldn't be as easy as you thought.”

“Stop it!”

“I take it you've learnt your lesson?”

Amber sighed, but she nodded. She then turned Fagen and he's as cool as a cucumber.

“Grandad Fagen, I never seen you so casual!”

“I honestly can't say the same about you or your mother, back then she rarely considered taking things easy.”

Amber then looked down, she then turned into a leaking tap because of all the good times she had with her mother.

“I know, I miss her too,” Fagen embraced his granddaughter as they have common ground aside from being family.

“I also miss Dad...”

“I know... and your brothers and sisters miss them too.” After the embrace is over, it’s time to get cracking.

“I will become Rebel, even if it means I will have to balance everything else, I will become Aether's Elemental Master and stop Eris!”


End file.
